In some display devices having various displays (such as a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescent display (hereinafter also referred to as an EL display), or a plasma display), there may be a case where it becomes difficult to see a display screen due to reflection of its surroundings by surface reflection of external light, so that visibility is decreased. This is a considerable problem particularly in an increase in size of the display device and outdoor use thereof.
In order to prevent such reflection of external light, a method of providing a display screen of a display device with an anti-reflection film has been employed. For example, there is a method of providing an anti-reflective film that has a multilayer structure of stacked layers having different refractive indices so as to be widely effective for a visible light wavelength range (see, for example, Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With a multilayer structure, external light beams reflected at each interface between the stacked layers interfere and cancel each other, which provides an anti-reflection effect.